


Придёт серенький волчок

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen, Teen Horror, Urban Fantasy, sluagh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Страшные истории — неотъемлемая часть романтики лагерей и походов. Главное, чтобы они оставались всего лишь историями.





	Придёт серенький волчок

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "феечка даёт люлей оборотню/вампиру/демону".  
> Мельком цитируется "Король в жёлтом" Р. Чемберса.

_Страх — самое искреннее из чувств._

_В этом мире его много. Слишком много. Медленный яд тревоги о завтрашнем дне, убивающий мечты. Немой крик ненасытной пасти войн и катастроф. Осознание хрупкости смертной оболочки, почти беззащитной перед разрушением и тлением. Пепельное отчаяние бесцельности и бессмысленности._

_Но в этой гамме есть и другие оттенки. Натянутая струна от горла до сердца, звенящая льдом. Горечь полыни, сладость подгнивших яблок и шорох осенних листьев в лесном тумане. Манящий шёпот с обратной стороны души. То, за чем вы тянетесь сами — в тёмные залы кинотеатров, в давно заброшенные здания, на празднования Самайна... то есть Хэллоуина. Простите, старая привычка._

_Какой предпочитаете? Чай, я имею в виду. У меня ещё остался заваренный на снах и летних сумерках. Впрочем, Эрл Грей тоже найдётся._

_Выбирайте, потому что моя сегодняшняя история намного длиннее, чем кажется._

***

Любому скауту известно, каким должен быть идеальный вожатый. С неугасающей улыбкой, загорелый и подтянутый, неутомимый, всегда готовый к каким угодно непредвиденным приключениям, знающий наизусть сотню бодрых песен, способный голыми руками завалить гризли... И так далее.

Так вот: выбранный кандидат казался его полной противоположностью. Взгляд без единой искры энтузиазма. Неспортивно нескладный, болезненно бледный и худой, словно сбежавший с медкафедры муляж скелета. С бесцветными глазами и залёгшими под ними тёмными кругами недельной бессонницы. Впрочем, за вожатого он всё-таки мог бы сойти — за настоящего, особенно после нескольких смен, а не воображаемого.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — признался он. Даже голос был далёк от желаемого: слишком тихий, совсем не для воодушевляющих рифмованных кричалок и созыва подопечных, норовящих расползтись за пределы видимости.

— Освободим вас от практики, если выручите.

Тот меланхолично вздохнул. Для студента, нагоняющего последний курс, предложение сразу стало в разы соблазнительнее. Но он всё равно не был готов его принять.

— Неужели больше никого не нашлось?

— Поход уже послезавтра. А у вас безупречная репутация и неплохие рекомендации. И, главное, опыт работы с детьми, если им верить.

— В некотором роде, — нервно усмехнулся он.

— Всего пара дней. Природа, новые впечатления... За безопасность и снаряжение не волнуйтесь: на вашу долю останется лишь поддерживать в отряде исследовательский дух, не давать им скучать... и, может быть, совсем немного ночного дежурства. Соглашайтесь, не пожалеете.

...Действительно, всё оказалось лучше, чем представлялось сначала. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходило. Погода была в самый раз. И со скаутами Алексу удалось найти общий язык на удивление скоро. Выстоять в буре неукротимой стихии вырвавшихся на свободу подростков помог якорь их мгновенного интереса к спичечному коробку с сердито жужжащими майскими жуками — и обещание поймать в лесу кого-нибудь ещё занятнее, вроде шустрых ящериц или ужей, а то и показать издалека ядовитую змею. Уважение мальчишек резко возросло. 

Но истинный потенциал раскрылся только к вечеру, когда они расставили палатки и собрались вокруг костра.

Егерь равнодушно вручил ему гитару и ушёл, предпочтя общество примуса и бутылки. Парень неуверенно провёл длинными тощими пальцами по струнам и окинул взглядом отряд.

— Полагаю, не самое подходящее время признаться, что я не умею петь? Что поделать. Голоса нет. Впрочем, подозреваю, что никого на моём месте это не останавливало...

Хихиканье девчонок не умолкало. Молодой студент им определённо приглянулся. Даже несмотря на совершенно не идущую ему футболку с дурацкой эмблемой, растрёпанные волосы, лёгкую стеснительную неуютность и попытки скрыть её саркастичным тоном.

— С другой стороны, кому хочется в сотый раз слушать про ферму старого МакДональда? — приподнял он бровь. — У меня есть идея получше.

Он аккуратно поставил гитару в сторону.

— Вы, должно быть, задаётесь вопросом, почему с вами отправили такого скучного типа, как я. Дело в том, что я уже разведывал эти места со своими товарищами. Только вот... увы... вернулись тогда не все.

Даже самые болтливые притихли, насторожившись. Стало слышно, как потрескивал костёр, бросая искры в потемневшее небо.

— Тут неподалёку есть пещера. В какой стороне, не скажу — знаю я вас, полезете разведывать. Совсем как наш Майкл с его страстью к спелеологии. Говорит, мол, парни, я сейчас только мельком гляну, а уж потом сам сюда вернусь со снаряжением. Мы возражать не стали, всё равно никуда не торопились. Там очень необычные зарубки были на камнях у входа — насчитали ровно двадцать, пока ждали. Глубокие, но ровные, такие случайно не оставить. Майкл, конечно, решил, что это либо отметки его коллег, либо схрон контрабандистов. А то и привет из древности. В любом случае, была пещера и был горящий любопытством исследователь, и пытаться удержать его было бесполезно. Мы ждали час, два... На "мельком гляну" это уже не тянуло. Пошли за ним — вблизи нет, а лезть дальше в узкие проходы сами не решились. Вызвали спасателей. Но и они никого не нашли. Можно, конечно, было бы списать это на несчастный случай — мало ли, попал под обвал или оступился в разлом... Но не было там ни глубоких нижних уровней, ни признаков обвала. А на камнях появилась двадцать первая зарубка.

Импровизация получилась слабоватой, да и публика прекрасно понимала, что никакого Майкла на самом деле не существовало. Но это было абсолютно неважно. Они слушали так увлечённо, что начали подгорать маршмеллоу, насаженные на веточки. 

Неудивительно, что страшные истории всегда так нравились детям и подросткам, да и многим взрослым. Они могли бы отталкивать напоминанием о людской уязвимости, спрятанной под чрезмерной самоуверенностью, но, как ни парадоксально, им и притягивали. А ещё — колдовским очарованием тайны, скрывающейся совсем близко, на расстоянии протянутой руки от повседневной обыденности.

— Рассказать ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Алекс, как ни в чём не бывало шурша пакетом в поисках остатков зефира.

Скауты откликнулись разноголосым одобрением. 

— Может быть, о кровососах в бостонской канализации? — предложил один.

— Да ну, эту байку уже все знают, — отмахнулся другой. — Ерунда. Любому известно, что вампиры должны жить в старинных особняках и замках, а не под землёй.

— Хм-м... Вы напомнили мне ещё кое-что, — продолжил вожатый. — Слыхали о нечисти, собирающейся по ночам в подвале Массачусетского института, в заброшенной секретной лаборатории? Впрочем, вряд ли вам интересны подробности моей студенческой жизни...

Оживлённое требование продолжать не заставило себя ждать.

— Что ж, те, кто допоздна оставались в библиотеке, собственными ушами различали их шёпот. А некоторые даже видели их — долю секунды, краем глаза. Говорят, это невообразимо мерзкие существа, бледные как мертвецы, а в волосах и под кожей у них живут пауки и черви. Но это лишь слухи. Вблизи их разглядеть никому не удавалось. Если слишком пристально смотреть... то они тоже могут тебя заметить.

— А сами вы их встречали? — спросил один из младших.

— Было дело. Нечто притаилось по ту сторону зеркала и наблюдало за мной... Но, как видите, мне повезло.

Отряд затаил дыхание.

— По вентиляции, трубам или даже отвесным стенам они способны пролезть в любой дом, потому что суставы их тел гнутся под самыми неестественными углами, а на руках — липкая слизь и цепкие когти. Давным-давно матери пугали ими непослушных сыновей и дочерей, а проповедники — неисправимых грешников, но правда гораздо страшнее их выдумок. Они не просто похищают детей — на своих шабашах они проливают невинную кровь во славу сил зла и тьмы, а из хрупких косточек мастерят себе украшения и утварь. И наказывают далеко не из чувства справедливости: они способны наложить на человека ужасное проклятие или довести его до безумия, если тот всего лишь попадётся им на пути. Но чаще, конечно, их несчастным жертвам не удаётся отделаться так легко...

Эта история была ещё наивнее и неправдоподобнее предыдущей. Но при танце теней от костра, посреди ночного леса... Она наполняла замирающие сердца такой соблазнительной жутью, что только подогревала желание поверить — хотя бы на эти несколько минут.

Лукавая улыбка свидетельствовала, что рассказчик и сам наслаждался тем, как легко страшилка, полная дешёвой театральности, превращалась в нечто большее. Нет, вовсе не огонь отражался в его глазах: они, прежде тусклые, сами обрели живой блеск. Он больше не казался таким уж хилым и усталым. Будто картина с пыльного чердака, которую реставратор обновил свежими красками. И вместе со своими слушателями он пил сладкий страх, словно изысканное вино.

— Но самый коварный и жестокий из них — легендарный властелин кошмаров, тот, чьё имя боятся произносить даже сами его сородичи. Одного его ледяного взгляда достаточно, чтобы довести любого храбреца до сердечного приступа. Ходят слухи, что он бессмертен, и через каждые несколько поколений возвращается в наш мир. Иногда он прогуливается по пустынным улицам в старинном цилиндре и чёрном плаще, и увидеть его — верное предвестие, что твои дни сочтены...

— Сразу видно, что вы неопытный вожатый, — усмехнулся сидящий рядом староста отряда. — Другой бы на вашем месте рассказывал про то, что можно встретить в этом самом лесу, чтобы даже отъявленные любители пошуметь после отбоя потом боялись шевельнуться в своих палатках. Сомневаюсь, что мужик, появляющийся раз во сколько-то там веков, чтобы побродить по городу, захочет в потёмках обдирать свой прекрасный костюм о заросли кустов, только чтобы добраться сюда.

— На твоём месте я не стал бы поминать его всуе, особенно так пренебрежительно, — подмигнул Алекс, ничуть не обиженный. — Иначе он действительно придёт этой ночью и утащит твою душу в самые глубины Ада. Или просто и бесхитростно кого-нибудь сожрёт. Потому что вы не оставили ему маршмеллоу.

Посмеиваясь вместе с остальными, он скомкал пустой пакет и бросил его в догорающий костёр.

***

_Да, о нас рассказывали и не такое. Нет, нас это не задевает._

_В конце концов, тайные слухи — наши хлеб и вода, а жуткие фантазии — неважно, насколько невероятные — наши плоть и кровь._

_Ползаем ли мы по сырым и мрачным подземным тоннелям? Помилуйте, это далеко не лучшим образом сказалось бы на состоянии и чистоте одежды. Если есть возможность, проходы нужно строить в полный рост._

_Едим ли мы маленьких детей? Но у нас даже нет клыков, в отличие от вас... и служащих нам оживших кошмаров._

_Устраиваем ли мы дьявольские шабаши? Что ж, для нелюдимого домоседа тихие светские встречи вполне могут показаться безумными вечеринками. Не зря наши обычно закрыты для посторонних._

_Кстати, под Бостоном действительно обитает несколько весьма приятных в общении Носферату. Но это, конечно, никакой не секрет. Было бы странно, если бы в таком крупном городе их не было._

_Как и если не было бы тех, кто заглядывает в окна на верхних этажах, скребётся под кроватью и наблюдает из темноты._

***

Смех и шушуканье в палатках затихли. Все спали. Даже егерь, крепко приложившийся к бутылке, и староста отряда, дольше всех резавшийся в карты в компании девиц.

Алекс закурил и раскрыл книгу.

_"Камилла: Вам, сэр, следовало бы снять маску._   
_Незнакомец: Неужели?_   
_Кассильда: Конечно, давно пора. Мы уже все открыли лица, кроме вас._   
_Незнакомец: Но на мне нет маски."_

Достать Чемберса оказалось нелегко, но это того стоило. В конце концов, Лавкрафта и По он перечитал вдоль и поперёк, а современники приходились по нраву через раз. Но для такой чудесной ночи выбор просто не имел права оказаться разочарованием.

Зря он волновался. Новый опыт получился довольно-таки интересным, хоть и утомительным. Но сейчас он наконец-то мог отдохнуть. Наполненные впечатлениями от красоты нетронутой природы и романтики вечера у костра, сны вплелись в песнь лесной тишины, и он отвлечённо прислушивался к ним, словно из центра тончайшей паутины.

Но в ней померещился неуловимый диссонанс. Чужое присутствие, незваное, нечеловеческое.

Загнув уголок страницы, Алекс снял с крючка фонарь и пошёл за пределы лагеря, прислушиваясь. Вдалеке изредка перекликались птицы. Огонёк сигареты алел искрой в темноте. Мошкара билась о мутное стекло. Под ногами похрустывали листья и ветки. 

Что-то пронеслось между деревьями, быстро и почти бесшумно. Он остановился.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь. Выходи.

Ответом было тихое рычание. В луч света прокралась лохматая тень, намного крупнее обычного волка. Но и человеческих черт в ней было явное меньшинство. 

— Прочь с дороги, — хищно оскалился гару. Слова было непросто различить, но он произносил каждое с отчётливостью, присущей только тому, что не собираются повторять дважды. — Те, кто нарушили границы нашей территории, поплатятся за свою дерзость.

— Вашей? Это национальный заповедник.

— Людские законы — ничто! Мы были здесь задолго до них, и останемся после!

— Очень хорошо. Утром все уйдут. 

— Не все, чужак. Не все.

Алекс скрестил руки на груди:

— Почему бы не решить разногласия дипломатически?

Оборотень медленно ходил вокруг него, принюхиваясь и недовольно ворча.

— Странные слова лишь больше меня злят. Ты не сын Геи-Земли, и мне безразлично, что ты думаешь на этот счёт. Жалкое зрелище... Какими гейсами бесшёрстные связали тебя, что ты встаёшь на их защиту?

Тот с беспечным видом выдохнул сигаретный дым в темноту. За время их разговора самокрутку успел заменить тонкий мундштук.

— Никакими. Эти дети были доверены мне — а ведь когда-то, давным-давно, я знал почти каждого с колыбели. Их матери предостерегали, что те, кто обитают во тьме, могут прийти за ними. Они слышали крадущиеся шаги в ночных шорохах и голоса в завывании ветра. И многие мои братья и сёстры пришли в этот мир благодаря им. Поэтому теперь, когда нам грозит вымирание, за каждый проблеск веры мы платим ответным добром, — он мельком бросил взгляд в сторону палаток. — ...К тому же, за этот поход мне обещали закрыть педагогическую практику.

Остановившись, гару сердито и презрительно фыркнул, но самоуверенный наглец продолжал:

— Они стали мне почти что семьёй, а родню так просто не бросают, даже сводную. Конечно, носить смертное тело всего несколько десятилетий раз в эпоху — маловато, чтобы свыкнуться с их жизнью и изменчивыми обычаями... Но душой я всегда был рядом с ними. Намного ближе, чем другие порождения Грёзы. И с гораздо более древних времён.

Волколак ответил рычащей усмешкой:

— Как трогательно! Кто же ты, самозваный защитник?

Тот слегка поклонился, приподняв чёрный цилиндр:

— Страх.

Люди называли его множеством имён. Но собратья дали всего лишь одно. "Алексей" — оно резалось шелестящей осокой. И, как болотную траву, он скосил его — до более привычного американцу. Но оно всё равно прорастало. Сквозь память, сквозь само время.

Всё чаще его преследовали странные сны. В одних — возводились византийские храмы, плыли первые трансатлантические корабли, открывались заводы и стелился лондонский смог. В других — хлопали вороньи крылья, неистовствовали грозовые бури, мчались по небу скелеты коней с призрачными всадниками, и он летел вместе с ними, облачённый в холодный туман и увенчанный серебром инеевого льда. "Не выходи сегодня из дома", — говорили друг другу смертные, и ему был слышен каждый шёпот. — "Слуаги охотятся на бесчестных клятвопреступников, нераскаянных грешников и неупокоенные души."

Нет, он не заговорил на синдарине и квенья. Блестящая пыльца с него тем более не сыпалась. И даже шекспировские пьесы так и оставались в пределах школьного драмкружка. Но что-то забытое, древнее, тёмное откликалось в глубине его существа, когда к нему обращались на новый лад.

Алексей. "Тот, кто оберегает". Довольно-таки парадоксально, учитывая, что не только люди, но и даже сами фэйри нередко пугали им своих чад. Но не точно так же ли в старину их называли Добрым или Прекрасным Народом, опасаясь гнева _иных_?

И теперь он действительно начинал злиться.

— Я своё слово сказал. Мы уйдём с рассветом. Прошу простить за беспокойство. Всего доброго.

Слуаг развернулся и направился обратно. Земля глушила стук трости, оставляя лишь шорох задетых листьев.

Оборотень одним прыжком перемахнул через него, преградив дорогу. Алексей остановился. Игра света и теней от фонаря ещё резче очертила острые скулы и едва заметную улыбку. 

— Ты же видишь, я вовсе не боец, — развёл он руками. — Стремление лезть в драку с каждым встречным ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Сколько твоим ранам, неделя? Меньше? Выглядят уже неважно...

В серой шерсти, алой вдоль загривка в знак благородной гордости племени Красных Когтей, виднелись проплешины. Шрамы волк носил с честью. Но сейчас вместо них зияли запущенные язвы, полные копошащихся паразитов.

Гару взвыл в отвращении и ярости. Внутренним чутьём он ощущал, что это всего лишь обман разума, но не мог простить такие фокусы над собой. 

В потемневших глазах слуага всё ещё тлели отблески костра. Драгоценное мгновение. Непередаваемый вкус затаённого трепета и запретного любопытства. Огромная сила живого воображения и искреннего внимания, отданная добровольно. Настоящий пир, после которого он чувствовал себя непобедимым.

Его тонкое искусство не терпело грубого напора. Вкрадчивый зов, невесомое холодное прикосновение, почти незаметные на первый взгляд изменения чего-нибудь привычного — чтобы разжечь из смутной тревоги неконтролируемый ужас, чаще всего достаточно было одной искры. Но в некоторых случаях требовался более решительный подход.

Зверь хотел было броситься на противника, но, отвлёкшись от гниющей мерзости, обнаружил себя в эпицентре лесного пожара. Огненная стихия бушевала, уничтожая дом его стаи. На сей раз рассудок отказался объяснять внезапную перемену, уступив инстинктам. А те вопили об одном: спасаться и бежать.

Когда тот скрылся из виду, Алексей достал карманные часы на серебристой цепочке, отмечая время.

— Что ж, закончили быстро. Жаль. Я едва начал.

Убрав их обратно, он продолжил путь к лагерю. Вскоре темнота скрыла высокий силуэт, облачённый в ночь и тишину.

***

_Уже предчувствую возмущение, что вместо обещанной долгой истории была рассказана неинтересная и короткая. Но она не закончена._

_Она будет длиться тринадцать раз по тринадцать поколений, если верить легенде. Ужасно много, если вдуматься. Во всяком случае, по людским меркам._

_Числа... Имена... Всему придаётся смысл. Ни вы, ни мы не можем иначе. Значение имеет только то, во что из этого верить. И сказкам иногда лучше оставаться сказками. Особенно страшным._

_Но это ещё не значит, что они забудутся и исчезнут так просто._


End file.
